Return(Oneshot)
by KagomeUchiha101
Summary: When you love someone and you see their face through the body of your children. Everyday you can feel yourself dying inside of your body each day. Your heart is full of many questions. Will they ever return? Naruto/OC Sasuke/OC *When the time is right if you want this into a story please review because I will go back and make some of my oneshots you like the most into a story*


**This oneshot is the main reason I haven't updated any other of my stories because I really had a amazing idea and I wanted to follow through with it. I've been also procastinating and watching anime. I sincerely apologize! And here is one question:**

**If you are a Shikamaru fan! I need you to inbox me please! Shikamaru fans, I really need to talk to you.**

**If you like reading love triangles like Gaara and Sasuke Love Triangle please inbox as well. I really need to talk to you guys ASAP! **

**Thank you for always being there for me guys and gals. I love my family on Fanfiction and Quotev/Quizazz. You guys are amazing! It's people like you guys who help me with my mistake and help me write. Thank you for all of you support and I really do appreciation. Thank you so much!**

**Please**

**Enjoy**

**This **

**Amazing **

**Long **

**Oneshot **

**That **

**Toke**

**Me **

**Weeks**

**To**

**Write :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Return

Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki One-shot

5 years later…

Momo*POV

Kagome and I were taking care of the kids as usual. Naruto and Sasuke had disappeared 5 years old after the fight with Madara and Obito. Team seven look for the two strong ninjas for days even a year but we failed. Sasuke had come to the battlefield during the fight and aid the leaf once again. Of course being Sasuke, he didn't do it free willingly. He had purpose in mind and that purpose was to destroy his two ancestors for ruining the name of the Uchiha.

Kagome and the rest of team seven were there helping to defeat the power-craze uchihas'. As the battle began to end, Madara refusing to lose decided to use a forbidden jutsu and toke himself, Obito, Naruto, and Sasuke away barely seen again. We have may have won the war but that day Kagome and I lost something greater, an emotion, and that emotion was the feeling of love.

It's been five years since that day and we all celebrate a great time of peace but are still hurting because of the loss of two important shinobi who will always be there within our hearts.

I was busy washing the dishes and cleaning the house because of a certain little boy. This boy's name is Namito Uzumaki, Naruto first born son. Yes, I was pregnant with Naruto child during the fight with Madara and didn't realize until 3 weeks after. I completely forgot that Naruto and I had special talk before the war and it lead to… Namito.

I remember like it was yesterday. I was telling Naruto about my past with Madara and the torture I went through with him. Kagome and I were experimented on when we were children and converted with Uchiha blood. Madara wanted to mix his blood with Santiago and Uzumaki blood even though it is forbidden for an Uzumaki or Santiago to be with an Uchiha. The power for all clans could be chaos for all the rest of the world. Even though, it was theory Madara grew interest in it and decided to try it out.

I broke out into tears and Naruto was there to confront me. He told me no matter what happen he would always love me and this gave me the encouragement to tell him that I love him for such a long time. And you guys know what happen next, (**I think you all can imagine what they did: D).**

"Namito Uzumaki if you don't get into this kitchen right now. You aren't going training with your cousin."

I heard tumbling and feet hitting the floor from around corner into the kitchen.

"Yes, mommy?"

"Did you clean your room?"

The blonde scratched his head slightly and gave me the signature Uzumaki goofy grin.

"Is this a trick question?"

I face palmed myself and giggled. Namito had spikey blonde hair and aquamarine eyes like his father but his personality was a complete mixture of Naruto and mine. He was wearing a white t-shirt with the Konoha symbol on it. His pants were similar to his father orange with the ninja pouch on the left side of his leg. He was wearing his brand new blue ninja shoes Kagome had bought him after training. Watch out, Konoha! We have your Naruto Jr. right here!

"Do you want me to hit you with a spatula?"

I giggled and he nodded his head "no."

"Then you need to go clean your room."

"Ok, Mommy!"

He ran out the kitchen to his room. I heard the doorbell ring. I quickly finished the dishes and headed to the door. I open it to reveal…Kagome.

"Hey!" She replied borely.

"Hey girl! Come on in." I waved my hand inside. Kagome walked in and behind her reveal a spikey black haired boy. He followed her in and sat on the couch.

Kagome gave him the look and he looked at me.

"Hey Aunt Momo!" He replied coolly.

"Hey Tenchi!"

Tenchi Uchiha, Kagome, and Sasuke's first born. Kagome told only Lady Tsunade, me, and all of the females of Rookie 9 who the father of her child was. The males did not need to know because it would cause uproar. In this current situation, we did not need anybody else to know. Land of Fire council had classified him as rogue-nin. The old story of an Uchiha and Uzumaki having a family together or having sexual contact with each other is unknown and forbidden. In addition, if some villages found out that she was pregnant it would not end well for anybody. He acted like his father in many, many different ways. Though he did have Kagome's natural beautiful black hair it was just spiky up like Sasuke's. Kagome really has natural red hair but due to all the experiments when she was a child. Madara's experiments turned it black.

If you have not realized Kagome and Naruto are fraternal twins and each toke qualities from their parents. Kagome had got her father's personality and her mother looks. Naruto had got his mother's personality and his father looks.

Tenchi had his father's onyx eyes. He was busy sharping his kunai at the moment to realize what was going on. His mother was smiling at him. Kagome was great mother who went through a lot of pain and she didn't want her son to turn out like her or Sasuke. She wanted him to be happy and enjoy his life to the fullest. He didn't need to live with regret or suffer. She wanted him to start a new chapter in an Uzumaki and Uchiha life where peace was involve and children could finally have an childhood and not go straight into adult life like we did.

"Ok. Are you boys ready to train?" Kagome said smiling. But, I was the only one who could see the fakeness in it. Kagome was still suffering from the loss of her lover and her only brother. After we failed our search in looking for the shinobi, Kagome isolated herself from society and almost life. We all knew she was suffering and decided to give her some time. A month finally pass and it was time for her to move on. I came over her house and found she was puking her guts and constantly eating. She was pale from not getting enough sun. So, I called Lady Tsunade and ask her to examine Kagome. It was going to be another life change scenario, Kagome was pregnant, a month actually. Moreover, she did not want to tell us the father of the unborn child at the time. We didn't bother trying to pry it out of her because she been through a lot at the time. Lady Tsunade diagnosed Kagome with being depression and pregnant and highly important that she should be under surveillance or the condition she's in might get worse.

So, Kagome moved in with me since she's my best friend and I would do anything to get her out of the condition. I was pregnant at the time too. Two pregnant women together could keep anyone company. Another thing Tsunade is worry about is the fact Kagome contains the eight-tailed wolf. A female dangerous Bijuu next to the nine-tailed fox, the pregnant was going to be dangerous one.

8 months later… Kagome had her baby and I had my baby an hour after hers. They had to really focus on Kagome because of the Bijuu inside of her. My pregnant was done at normal hospital because of stable chakra. Kagome also went through a tough pregnant because of so much blood loss.

"It is about time, Mom! I've been waiting here for forever." Tenchi said getting up from the chair. "Come on, Dobe!"

"Shut up, Tenchi! Stupid teme!" Namito replied eagerly.

"Boys!"

"Sorry Mom!" They replied simultaneously and left the house on the way to the training field.

Kagome sighed. "I guess, I will see you later, Momo!''

"Ok. Bye Kagome!" She closed the door and followed the children.

"It times like this when I wish you were here Naruto." I whispered to myself. Tears begin to fall down my cheek.

I went into the bathroom and begin getting dress for another lonely day.

2 hours of Training later….

Kagome*POV  
We were walking back into the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Hey Mom! Can I get some rice balls?" Tenchi whined.

"No, I want some Ramen!" Namito argued.

"No, baka! We have Ramen everyday it's time for rice balls." Tenchi argued back.

"I said Ramen!"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

This was our routine every day since I have been teaching them how to train.

"How about we make a compromise? I'll take you to restaurant where everyone can have a variety."

"Yay!"

I smiled. We were heading to the restaurant until Sakura came near us running. "Kagome"

She stopped and put her hands on her knees to catch her breath. "Lady Tsunade needs you and the kids at her office immediately."

I nodded my head. "We are on our way. Let's go Namito and Tenchi!"

They shook their head in agreement. I didn't have to change because I already in my ninja clothes containing black skinny ninja jeans, pure white belly shirt and black ninja shoes. My leaf headband was on my shoulder. My hair was up in and high ponytail. We headed to Hokage Manor. We entered into her office. I saw Sakura and Kakashi-sensei talking to each other. Shizune was busy patting Ton-Ton.

"What do you want Grandma!" Namito yelled happily.

I saw a tick mark on Lady Tsunade's forehead.

Tenchi walk over to a wall and lean on it. "Shut up, Namito! You're giving me a headache."

That triggered an argument. I was happy to ignore. "So, what did you call me here for?"

Lady Tsunade smiled and said, "We'll waiting for Momo and then I will tell you."

Momo appeared into the room wearing black skinny jeans with her ninja headband on her forehead. And she was a leather black shirt with her head in ponytail also her ninja shoes.

"Sorry! I'm late." Momo heard the yelling in the background and raised an eyebrow at me.

I shook my head in annoyance. "Don't even ask. I don't have strength to deal with those too."

"Tenchi and Namito, you two go to the park and let the adults talk." Momo said pointing to the door.

They ran out of the room to the next continuing to their argument. I'm getting too old for this and I'm only 20 years old for god sakes.

Momo walked and stood next to me. It has been awhile since the rest of Team 7 went on mission together due to everyone settling down and having families. Sakura just go engage to one of my old friends, Shinsuke. He has abnormal pink hair like Sakura and blue eyes. Shinsuke was one of Madara experiments as well. He and Momo are really close friends.

Kakashi-sensei is the same perverted sensei. I had since I became a ninja. Sai became captain of an Anbu squad and had to leave team seven. Yamato-sensei returned to being Anbu as well.

"Ok, Team seven it's been away since you all been on a mission together. I have assigned two familiar faces to help guide on this mission."

With these new ninjas or not, they had better not get in my way or else. I folded my arms under my chest.

"Please come in you two." The door opened and my eyes widen. The two figures walked into the room.

"It can't be."

Namito*POV

We were playing with Saino, Kenji, Khina, and Menari. I always thought it was funny that we play together since were in diapers. Aunt Kagome told us we had better get used to seeing each other because we will all graduate to be full-fledged ninjas. I cannot wait I show Tenchi up. He is such a jerk. Sure, he is my cousin. However, they do not make him better than me. All of the girls just flock to him and they do not even notice me when I am around. I show them all.

I walked over to Tenchi, who was currently sharping his kunai, and yelled, "My name is Namito Uzumaki and I am going to be the next Hokage, dattebayo! I challenge you to a fight and promise I won't lose!"

Tenchi looked up and gave me his famous stupid smirk. "How many times have I told you dobe? You're going to lose."

Tenchi threw a kunai and I dodged just in time.

"You guys there no need to fight." Khina said worried patting her pup, Akina.

"If they want to be idiots let them be?" Kenji said scratching his long brown hair.

"Shut up!" Namito and Tenchi threw kunais at Kenji.

"ROTATION" Kenji yelled. The kunai deflected off his barrier and headed towards Khina.

"Khina!" Kenji, Namito, and Tenchi yelled.

Menari pulled out her fan just in time and yelled, "WIND SCYTHE JUTSU" The wind was so strong it blew Tenchi, Kenji, and Namito on their butts.

The kunais flew through the air. Menari yelled again. "DO IT NOW, SAINO!"

Saino ran as fast as he could and pulled out his scroll, "BEAST SCROLL" The painted beasts destroyed the kunais and disappeared.

Menari lean on her fan. "We told you it was a bad idea." Saino sat back on the ground and started to draw again.

Kenji, Tenchi, and Namito blushed in embarrassment for being show up by a girl. Khina sat on the ground and watch Saino paint more unique pictures. Tenchi and Namito looked at each other.

Tenchi and Namito jumped in the air yelling, "RASENGAN!" "CHIDORI"

Normal*POV

All of the other kids watch in amazement until huge impact occurred.

The dust was everywhere. Everyone was waiting to see who was victorious.

Little did Tenchi and Namito know a couple of older jounin were watching and found it very familiar?

The dust cleared and two idiots were on the ground with huge knots on each other heads. They ran into each other. Everyone sweat dropped and shook their heads at the two idiots' idiocy.

Menari and Kenji scratched their heads. "BAKAS!"

Khina and Saino just shook their shoulders and continued to do what they do best.

Ino Yamanaka came into the park. "Saino-honey, it's time to go!" Ino had cut her hair to her shoulders. She had kimono because she work full time at the flower shop. She trained but not as hard as she use too. Saino waved goodbye to everyone. Saino knew his Dad was an Anbu and see him rarely but he is happy when he has to see him.

"Khina, sweetie, it's time for dinner." Hinata Inuzuka waved her hand at her oldest daughter. She was pregnant again. This time it was a boy.

"Ok, Mommy"

Khina waved goodbye and left with her 6 months pregnant mom. Hinata became the heiress of the Hyuuga clan southern branch. Neji was the Hyuuga heir of the northern branch. Hinata stop being a ninja and was just housewife, which she did not mind at all.

"See ya later, guys! Hey DAD" Menari ran to her pineapple head father. Shikamaru was a teacher now at the academy. He had not really changed the same lazy person.

"What a Drag! Why are you yelling?" Shikamaru scratched his head holding his daughter hand. "Because Mommy said that it was ok to be loud and understanding about my feelings."

"Temari is going to be the death of me." He scratched his head again continued to walk.

Tenten Hyuuga jumped down from a tree. She was wearing white ninja pants and Chinese looking top. Tenten trains and cares for the Hyuuga compound. Neji working all the time so she goes on missions

"Come Kenji or you'll miss dinner!" Kenji waved goodbye and left with his mom.

Tenchi*POV  
I woke up scratching my head. I do not know if I was seeing thing but I saw an older version of myself staring down at me.

It rather pisses me off. "What are you looking at?"

He kept looking at me and frowned, "An idiot who could have killed himself."

Who is this person?

Namito*POV  
I was having a real nice dream until I woke up with person with the same faces as me start to scratch his head smiling.

Kagome*POV

Momo and I walked out into the clearing. I smiled at four people in front of me.

Tenchi jumped and sprinted next to me and got behind my leg. "Mom, who is this person?"

I knew Tenchi was nervous but he had to know and see his father. Namito just sat there and stared at Naruto.

Sasuke walked up to me and stared. "Tenchi, he's your father." Momo repeated the same words to Namito.

Both boys began to cry and jumped up and hugged there father. "Dad!"

Sasuke held my hand.

A tear fell down my cheek. "You've returned."


End file.
